


Who are you?

by ScrollPerfecter



Category: Marvel Cinematic Universe, The Avengers (Marvel Movies)
Genre: F/M, Smut, smut for smuts sake
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-08-03
Updated: 2020-08-03
Packaged: 2021-03-05 23:15:39
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 440
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25693405
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ScrollPerfecter/pseuds/ScrollPerfecter
Summary: The reader has a liaison with an Avenger, you decide which one.
Relationships: Could be any, James "Bucky" Barnes/Reader, Reader/?, Steve Rogers & Avengers Team, Steve Rogers/Reader, Tony Stark/Reader, You get the general gist
Kudos: 15





	Who are you?

**Author's Note:**

> Hi there just some random smut because I'm trying to improve at that. 
> 
> Suffice it to say, characters are NOT mine and neither is the world they live in. I'm receiving no money and do not intend to make any from this.

You gasped as he impaled you bouncing you up and down on his big thick cock, he was so big that you could feel every vein in his shaft. "So wet for me, you filthy little fucktoy" he groaned out, he pulled you up with his big hands on your hips, you could already feel the bruises forming.

Your thighs were quaking, riding faster with every thrust, your walls clung to him, your clit pulsing as you felt his hot shaft plunder you, fucking into you faster. You could feel his breath on the side of your face as he grunted into your ear. 

He moved his hand up your thighs, one hand titillatingly close to your clit. "Harder" you gasped out, you could feel the stretch in your cunt, the pleasure and pain mixing luring you with an irresistible pull as he obliged and took you harder "Your cunt is so tight" he grunted to you. 

You were so close to him that you could see his eyelashes flutter. You had one hand grabbing his soft hair, the other gripped his shoulder, his mirrored yours. 

There was a burning sensation in your as you felt the yank of your hair, he kissed your neck as he set an even faster pace, his cock pushing to the limit every time now and hitting your sacred spot, making you see stars. 

"Dirty girl, filthy whore, wanna cum?" He gave your breast a rough squeeze and pushed them together. You whined out "Yes please, let me cum", the pressure was building up in your now, your cunt felt so wet and hot, you needed release. 

"Then fuck yourself on me, pleasure me, now" he commanded and with that he leaned back in his chair, with his hands behind his head as he watched you bounce on his cock. 

Your fingers found your clit, you rubbing it in time with the strokes of his cock, you bobbed up and down, the pressure almost unbearable now, you impaled yourself on his big cock so fast that all you could hear was his grunts and skin slapping skin. 

You couldn't control your shaking and heavy breathing as you came, your release was so pleasurable that you screamed his name as he continuing using your hole, "I'm gonna cum you little whore, gonna fill you up" he shuddered as he thrust one final time in you as he spanked your ass. 

"That was amazing..." you managed to say with a sigh as you sat on his lap, cock already hardening.   
Then you asked the question you'd been meaning to all day "but who are you anyway?" 

**Author's Note:**

> Thanks for reading, stay safe y'all.


End file.
